Currently, other much more rudimentary and expensive systems or means for the execution of the operation of applying the nutritional products to plants are known, said systems or means consisted on continued perforations on the trunk of the plant due to the need for repeated applications. This causes problems related as to the application as to the risk of the possible infections that can appear. These application systems created several inconveniences that damaged the trunk of the plants, leaving them vulnerable to the attack of germs or fungi when the nutritional treatment was applied.
Prior to the system exposed in this specification, these application treatments were carried out by means of a perforation made with a drill that was subsequently sealed. The Palmaceae or the tree could remain damaged after the operation, being at risk of an infection.
Another more primitive and complex system is also known, carried out by means of a tool or awl, making extraction scratches on the trunk of the tree or the Palmaceae, removing the bark to apply said treatments, and then sealing it by impregnating the extraction scratches with mastic or with any other type of resin, which also made the tree or the Palmacee vulnerable to the risk of new infections.
With this system and in this manner, in one single step with the Injection Pick, we avoid damaging the tree or the Palmaceae when applying the systemic and nutritional systems, thus leaving a residue-free perforation that avoids a fungi infestation.